Crossed Paths
by mep13
Summary: Legolas is sucked into a portal and thrown into the world of Eragon. Will Legolas help them win, and will he ever get home?
1. Chapter 1

"Wait up, laddie! We dwaves are not made for distance. And we've been running for at least 6 hours!" cried Gimli.

"It hasn't been that long and Minas Tirith is only an hour away. How about we take a quick stop at the top of this hill and you can take a rest. I'll scout ahead."said Legolas, as he ran ahead. He heardGimli sigh with releif, then groan when he saw the size of the 'hill'.

When Legolas reached the top of the hill, he sensed that something was wrong. He noticed a bright light out of the corner of his eye. As he turned toward the light, he started to rise up off the ground. Objects whized past him and into a portal that was the light he had seen. Legolas surged forward and into the portal. A flash of light and the portal was gone.

**DUM DUM DUM. ** So, how was it?Good, bad ,so aweful you could only just finish the chapter? Plz r&r.**WELL!**


	2. coming out the portal

_Roran is very happy about going to rescue Katrina. We should talk to him about sratagies to get in and out without losing anyone and to decide who is coming with us._said Saphira, across the mental connection that she and Eragon shared.

_Your right. We need to strategize so we are not caught. Lets go talk with him._ Eragon walked up to Roran and asked if he would talk with him.

They walked along the outer edge of the encampmet so that noone wouldhear them, Eragon letting part of his mind sweeping the barren landscape for any threats that might cme their way.

As they talked Eragon felt a strange feeling come over him. They saw a bright light come out in front of them and a figure was thrown out of the light.

The figure picked itself up and looked aroun. They could see that it was an elf, but not like any elf they had seen before. This elf was golden.

(A/N- I would have left it like this,but i'll continue)

The elf was male, looked to be about Arya's age. He wore different shades of brown and green, and when his hair caught the in the light of the fire from the ground, it looked like spun gold. His eyes were a bright chrystal blue that showed years of wisdom, hidden behind a mask of emotionlessness(a/n- is that a word?) that was perfected after years of practice.

**REVIEW NOW**


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay! Finnally some one reveiwed. Thank you Navaer!!! Oh! and sorry it took so friggin' long to update._

_reader on crack runs around like a maniac (me) HEY HEY KNOCK IT OFF, YOUR BUGGIN' THE WORLD, CUT IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_(reader on crack)yeah, well you were bieng kinda a bitch.(2)_

_(me) Nuhuh_

_(roc)yuhuh_

_(me)don't you yuhuh my nuhuh_

_( roc)yeah, well...what?_

_(me) well...i don't ...really know... an-ny ways, lets get the disclaimer over with._

_Disclaimer: IdonotownEragonorLOTR... yet( grins evilly and begins to laugh maniacly) Mwahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!... sorry_

_ON WITH THE SHOW!!_

Aragorn was worried. His friend, Gimli had not arrived at Minas Tirith with Legolas, as had been planned.

Gimli had said that he had seen a bright light and ran to the top of the hill just in time to see Legolas pulled into the light.

Although Gimli had searched the entire area completely and Aragorn had sentout a search party, the Elven Prince was nowhere

to be found. Neither had the mysterious light that Legolas had gone through had been found.

The doors to the hall opened, and Arwen stepped through."Aragorn. I fear for Legolas. My father has sensed that he is no longer

in this world. That he has been thrown into the fate of a world in peril. And the search party has found this." Arwen held out her hand and

Aragorn found himself looking at a beautiful necklace made of mithril. It depicted twisting vines and leaves surrounding a flower from a

plant that is only found in Mirkwood, newly named Eryn Lasgalen, the lily of the wood. Legolas' mother had given it to him as she looked at

her son for the last time, before she left the shores of Arda and sailed to the Undying Lands( had you going for a sec didn't I ;))

He drew his bow and an arrow as fast as he could. These strangers were dangerous. One was a human, while the other was

an elf. But Legolas had met with humans that were just as skilled in weaponry as elves and that he must not underestimate a possible

threat or enemy. He would have to watch out for them. If the two attacked at the same time, he might end up overwhelmed and killed.

The two lowered their weapons, but Legolas could see that they were tensed to reach their weapons incase he decide to attack. The elf

of the two then spoke.

" Who are you and what is your buisness in the Burning Plains? Are you friend or foe?" Legolas lowered his weapon, seeing

that they would not charge if he did not. Legolas quickly thought over how he would answer, and replied.

" That depends on wether you are friend or foe. Why don't we talk about our buisness with no weapons or dishonesty.

What say you?" The strangers looked at each other and agreed, this strange elf would not hurt them, given the chance.

They led Legolas into a nearby encampment towards a pavillion tent with gaurds at each entrance. Upon entering the tent, Legolas saw

two women, one being an elf, the other a human. The two looked up as the strangers bowed to them, and Legolas could see their features . The elf

had black hair and dark green eyes. The human had brown eyes and her skin was dark, just like the skin of the desert nomads in Middle Earth.(2)

"Roran, Eragon, we thought you would have left to rescue Katrina by now. Who have you brought with you?" asked the elf.

" He appeared out of nowhere, Arya, while Roran and I were walking on the Burning Plains. He offered that we speak peacfully and with out weapons

so as to find out each others business." stated Eragon to Arya. "We seeked your permission to go ahead and speak with him, Nasuada." Nasuada

nodded and gave her permission, and Eragon and Roran led Legolas to a seperate tent. They turned to look at him and was about to ask of his identity,

when a shout came from outside the tent.

A battle had begun.

_I hope this was long enough. If not, let me know in a REVIEW._

_(1)If you have ever heard Dane Cook then you'll know._

_sorry about the swear, but I say them all the time I hope this doesn't bother you.hope this was long enough. ._

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I always told myself that I would never do this to my readers, but I need to tell you something. I am planning a rewrite of my story Crossed Paths. I want to make it longer and more descriptive. It will have the same plot line, so there will be no changes there, but I want to add details. I also want your feed back on some things...

Would you like to see romance? If you choose to see that, I will have Eragon and Nasuada(there isn't enough of that around), and Arya and Legolas

Would you like to see Legolas use magic?

I know there's only two, but I already have plans for some other things. These were the only ones I really needed help with.


End file.
